


Dandelion

by romanmustberomantic



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanmustberomantic/pseuds/romanmustberomantic
Summary: Warnings: Self deprecationDescription: Logan is working on an experiment and Patton interrupts him with weeds.





	Dandelion

Patton sighed watching Logan plant flowers in the backyard. He had declared earlier in the day he was doing an experiment to test which flowers attract more bugs and bees, which meant he needed to plant different flowers.Logan claimed he would plan whichever kinds drew more bugs and bees to promote pollination. Patton couldn’t help but swoon over Logan working so hard on the little garden. Patton wanted to do something special for Logan. Patton had decided to make some lemonade and draw his eyes away from the window he was using to gaze at Logan. As soon as the lemonade was done, Patton grabbed two glasses and made the trip outside.

“I figured you could use a drink.” Patton stated holding up the tray containing the lemonade and the glasses.

“I suppose I should drink something.” Logan replied.

Patton set down the tray and poured each of them a glass.

“The garden is starting to look nice.”

“I suppose it is. I only hope that one of these flowers attracts a lot of bugs and bees.”

“What would I be if I was a flower?” Patton asked.

Logan pondered for a moment. “A pink rose, it symbolizes grace, happiness, and gentleness, all of which you are.”

“I think you would be a dandelion.” Patton replied with a smile on his face.

Logan instantly looked confused. “You know dandelion is a weed, right?”

“But it is pretty.” 

“Weeds can be beautiful.” Logan explained.

“Then what makes a weed different from a flower?”

“Weed is something growing where it is not meant to grow.” Logan explained.

“I guess, my feelings for you is a weed then?” Patton mumbled

“What?” Logan asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Patton sighed.

“Can you please repeat what you said again?”

“I’d rather not.” Patton replied.

“Please, Patton I want to make sure I heard you correctly.” 

“I guess my feelings for you are a weed.” Patton mumbled once more.

Logan let what Patton just said sink in. “Weeds are only used to describe plants and the word you are looking for is pointless and what you just said is a falsehood.”

Now it was Patton’s turn to be confused. Logan knew exactly how to correct Patton’s confusion. He leaned in slowly and connected his lips to Patton’s. It took a moment for Patton to realize what was happening but as soon as he did he kissed Logan back. 

When the duo broke apart Logan was the first one to speak. “Your feelings grew exactly where they were supposed to.


End file.
